Demons at Hogwarts!
by CitricNitrate
Summary: Yusuke just got back from Makai and is already sent on another mission. How will Europe take a man as strong as an S-Class demon and his three friends?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. If I did do you think I would be writing FAN-fiction. Hell no. I'd be too rich to care.

Chapter 1

The sky was clear, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining. So of course something was going to go wrong.

"You want us to WHAT?!" The stillness of the day was shattered as a clearly male voice rang out. Birds scattered, car horns honked, and a toddler named Prince Koenma cleaned his ear out with his pinky.

"I'll repeat it one more time. You four," at this point he pointed at the four teenagers standing in front of him, "are going to Scotland to help protect a school of spiritually aware children and adolescents, with your main target to protect being a young man that attracts about as much trouble as you do, Urameshi. You leave tomorrow morning and shall stay until such time as you are no longer needed. Any questions?"

One of them, a beautiful man with long red hair simply shook his head and walked away wondering how he was going to explain his sudden absence to his mother. Sure they didn't live together anymore but that didn't mean that she would stop worrying about him. Another, a decidedly short person, unless you counted his hair, made no sound of acceptance except a small grunt as he swiftly turned around and disappeared in a blur of movement. Possibly to see his sister before he left, even if she didn't know she was his sister. The third one who had been surprisingly quiet this whole time, straightened his back, lifted his head high and said in a very rough voice, "You can count on me Lord Koenma! I won't let anything happen to those poor children! Just wait till I tell Yukina! She'll be so proud!" And with that the tallest of the group ran off, presumably to tell Yukina where he was going and wonder what Heie was doing there as well. That left the last of the group.

"No way in hell I'm going all the way to Scotland you damn toddler! I just got back from Makai after three years and see Keiko, who turns out to be hot as hell, and you want to send me to fucking SCOTLAND! No freakin' WAY!" His tirade done he stepped back and looked down at the ruler of the spirit realm. Said ruler took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. After counting to ten like Ogre told him to, he turned around and started walking away while calmly saying over his shoulder, "You will go to Scotland, you will protect the school, and you will not throw a hissy fit like a petulant child that didn't get what he wanted. Do I make myself clear, Spirit Detective Urameshi Yusuke?" The last sentence was said in such a cold tone that all Yusuke could do was numbly nod his head. Koenma took the moment to disappear back to the Spirit Realm, all the while thinking of how to thank Ogre for all the advice. Yusuke stood there for a moment before a thought so horrendous, so stupefyingly scary that all he wanted to do was find a nice soft blanket to hide under hit him.

'What am I gooing to tell Keiko?' He shuddered and started to make his way to Keikos home to break the news to her while hoping to have enough time before she exploded to escape to Scotland, which was sounding like a mighty fine place to be right now.

—

Harry Potter sat in the last compartment of the Hogwarts Express and thought about his life. Normally a thirteen year old wouldn't have that much to think about but Harry was a special case. You see, Harry wasn't your average person. Harry Potter was a wizard, and not just any wizard, he was the defeater of the Dark Lord, he-who-must-not-be-named-but-we're-going-to-anyway , Voldemort. He not only defeated him once, but an astounding three times, and he was only starting his third year of magical learning. He sighed wondering how long his best friend, Ron Weasley, was going to take. The only company he had at the moment was a rumpled wizard asleep across the compartment. He only knew his name was Remus Lupin because it said it on his briefcase. Just when he was thinking of getting up to go look for his friend the compartment door slid open not to reveal his friends, or even anyone he knew at all, which had immediately on gaurd. When you've had to fight for your a couple of times you learn not to trust strangers. His hand went into his robes pocket and grasped his wand while he listened to what the one wearing green was saying to the other three to try to figure out if they were planning anything. Unfortunately this only led him to being confused.

"im telling you, out of everything we've gone up against, an angry Keiko with a skillet and a spatula coming after you has to top it all!" One of his comrades seemed to be sympathetic even as she was holding a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh. The tallest one with what could only be described as the Weasley version of an Elvis hairdo had no such qualms and was laughing loudly. The third walked on and sat down in the compartment not seeming to pay attention to the conversation. He was the shortest of them all but Harry got a sense of danger off of him. This only increased when he caught his eye and felt a shudder rippled through him. No one's eyes should be that cold.

He was brought back to the trios conversation when the tallest one stopped laughing long enough to say, "I'm lucky my beautiful Yukina would never do anything to hurt me. Oh, how i miss her already!" Harrys danger senses started to go into overdrive after he said that and he saw the shortest one slowly turn his head and glare at the tall one fiercely enough that Harry was surprised he didn't catch on fire. The long lost Weasley continued to laugh not seeming to notice. It was at this point that the three seemed to notice that harry was in the compartment, and then tney noticed the sleeping man that had miraculously stayed asleep the entire time. The tall one quieted immediately with a guilty look on his face and sat down next to, but not too close to the sleeping man named Remus. The beautiful girl with the long red hair sat next to the dangerous short one with no hesitation which confused Harry, and the one that had been talking earlier that had black slicked back hair sat down right next to Harry.

The girl cleared her throat, which didn't seem right to Harry, and then said "We're sorry to intrude" only to get a snort from the boy she was sitting next to and an astonished stare from Harry. It wasn't SHE it was HE. After a quick glare at the short one, almost quick enough that Harry didn't catch it, he continued. "Well most of us are sorry to intrude. We're transferring from Japan so we don't know many of the customs here. I apologize if we may appear to be rude." Harry quickly shook his head, finding himself to be unable to speak after such a shock. Sure he may have been in a few life or death scenarios and recently found out that his godfather had broken out of an inescapable prison and was most likely coming after him, but his mind almost couldn't comprehend that there was a boy out there that was that pretty. Taking his answer as a way to introduce themselves they then continued to do so. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Kurama Minamino. To my left is Heie Jaganshi. Next to you is Yusuke Urameshi, and across from you is Kuwabara Kazuma. I know our names may sound weird to you, and I don't really expect you to remember them too easily, but I hope we can be friends." At this he smiled and extended his hand to Harry. Not wanting to appear rude himself he quickly took it and introduced himself. "Harry Potter, and it's nice to meet you too."

Right after he said this and he noted the lack of reaction from them when he said his name, his two friends opened the door, which must have closed somewhere along the way. Looking their way and not without a bit of relief, he decided to introduce them. "These are my friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." After Kurama reintroduced himself and his friends, and Hermione and Ron had somehow squeezed in beside Kuwabara, an awkward silence seemed to descend upon them.

That is until Hermiones curiosity got the better of her. "We're third years, do you know what year your going to be in? Do you know what house you're going to be in? What school did you go to before? I didn't even know you could get transferred to Hogwarts. What books have you read? How do you speak English so well?-

Before she could continue and possibly pass out from lack of air, a quiet chuckle from Kurama stopped her. "Well in the order you asked, we were told that the sorting hat was going to tell us what year we should be in as well as house. Though I'm not sure what's meant by house, we were taught by a... unique woman that mainly focused on combat magicks I guess is what you would call them, though we each have our own specializations. I've read quite a large number of books so you would have to be more specific, and we can speak English so well because of charms that each of us is wearing. Does that answer all of your questions?" He asked with a small smile. Before she could answer however the door was opened once more. This time by the amazing bleach blonde ferret.

Yusuke took one look at him with his two minions standing behind him and immediately stood up because of the strong sense of distaste. "Well what do we have here? Potters got some new friends. Maybe these ones will know their place in the world. Ha, and foreigners to boot. What is Hogwarts coming to these days? First those filthy mudbloods, now barbaric foreigners. You're lucky my father isn't here. He wouldn't have allowed you anywhere near the school."

It was at this point that Yusuke decided to break down into laughter. "You wanna bring dads into this? Hahaha! Pops probably would have set aside his promise just to try to stomach you and put you out of our misery! Too bad I don't think he would be able to with all that hair gel and bleach!" No one would ever say that Yusuke would make a good politician. He was as smooth as a barb wire wrapped train. Luckily a much more eloquent voice decided to interrupt before something happened that the malfoy most likely would regret.

"I apologise if I am interrupting but I believe we should keep our voices down. The professor is trying to sleep, and I believe that Heie is becoming restless with all the noise. I would prefer not to get into a confrontation so early into our exchange." Kurama's smooth voice attempted to ease the tension filled room. Draco took one look at the sleeping professor and thought better about making a wisecrack response. Even he knew better than to start something in front of an unknown administrator. With a final sneer he turned and stalked off with as much of that Malfoy pride as he could manage. Kurama simply shook his head and smiled.

Frustrated, Hermione decided it was time for more questions. "What did you mean when you said your dad would try to stomach him? The way you said it made it sound like he was going to eat him." She said the last part with a bit of a laugh.

"Yeah, you're right. Pops probably met people a lot more stuck up than that asshole. Even after 500 years he never broke his promise. Though he did come close there at the end he was able to die with dignity." Yusukes answer wasn't quite what Hermione was looking for, and she sat there stunned for a second. Unfortunately her need to know quickly rose its head and she asked, "You mean your dad actually ate people!" She said it a little bit loudly and with a strange green tint to her face. Yusuke looked at her like she was one of the stupidest people he'd ever met. "Weren't you listening? I just said he didn't eat anyone for 500 years. Sure he kinda starved to death because of it, but it really shows you how strong he was that he lasted that long."

Ron, not knowing what else to ask simply went with, "Couldn't he have ate other things, like chicken?" Yusuke thought about that for a second before shaking his head no. "Nah, demons as old as him pretty had to eat humans to live." Hermione and Ron both gasped at that while Kurama facepalmed and Heie hid a quiet snicker. Harry didn't really know what the big deal was. It wasn't like the guy was going to pop up and eat them or something. He was freaking dead.

"I-I-If he was your d-d-dad, w-w-wouldn't that m-make y-y-y-" at that point Hermione gulped not really wanting to finish. Yusuke seeing the problem laughed and as calmly as he could said, "oh, he wasn't my real dad. I just call him that because he took care of me for awhile." Hermione sighed relieved, that is until Yusuke finished by saying, "He was really like my great-great-great-great grandfather or something like that." He couldn't quite fight off the grin that nearly split his face in half.

And thats when the train screeched to a halt.

—

AN: This is my first story. Ever. I'd appreciate it if you comment or review. Hell you can even flame me if you want. I would prefer constructive criticism but I know some people just like to hate on others. If you made it this far, thanks for reading. If you don't want to read this anymore, please tell me why and I'll try to fix. Thank you, and have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I'm kinda new to the whole writing thing. Thanks to everyone that reviewed (all two of you, whoohoo!). And to silverwolf310, I'm not thinking of putting those two together, but if enough people ask for it it might just happen. You and my sister have both asked for it.**

Disclaimer: If I owned either of these, not to mention both, I would be rich lazy, and relazing in a giant ass pool in the middle of my estate. As it is I'm currently living in the living room of a one bedroom apartment with two other people. Please send money! Other than that, on with the show!

Chapter 2

Yusukes group knew something was wrong immediately. Not because they knew it was too early for the train to stop, but because of the cold feeling that had started to permeate throughout the train. Kuwabara, the sensitive one of the group of course felt it first. His huge frame shuddered just as the others started to feel it. First was Hiei, who at first connected the feeling to Yukina but immediately threw away the thought. This was not Yukina. There was no happiness in this. Just despair and anguish. Next was Kurama. It reminded him of a Makai winter. A time of sadness and desolation as all but the hardiest plants died. Unbidden memories of his mother lying in a hospital bed, frail and dying, surged to the front of his mind. Kuwabara felt the cold down into his very being. It was as if his heart had been wrenched from his very chest and was being crushed between two icebergs. Slowly and steadily taking away all warmth leaving nothing but a shivering mass.

For Yusuke it was slightly different. Not being as sensitive as Kuwabara or having the same past as the other two, he didn't feel that irrehensible cold. He had the sudden feeling that Keiko, one of the few people he had come to care for and maybe even love, he felt as if she had died. That she had left him to this world alone. Where this would usually make someone incredibly sad and mournful, Yusuke isn't exacrly what someone would call normal. No, instead it ticked him right the hell off. In his anger he rushed to the door, not noticing or caring about the frost that had started to creep along the doorfraim and into the glass windows. Flinging the door open he was distantly aware of two thumps as Harry and Kuwabara crashed into the floor out to the world around to them. However that was not where the majority of his attention was focused. No that was focused on the thing less than a foot in front of him. Being who he was he responded in the only way he knew that usually worked.

Now usually a fist plowing into a dementors head wouldn't do much but piss it off. But since we already discussed in how normal Yusuke _wasn't_ it's easy to tell that didn't happen. Instead of the usual meaty human fist making impact, a solid fist that could tear through metal like tissue paper and absolutely covered in spiritual energy made its way inside the Dementors hood. Now take a step back and think. One of the wizards worst nightmare come to life whos only purpose is to suck the very life out of a person, or short little Japanese boy with slicked back hair that would make Grease proud? Yeah, no question.

The dementor dropped like a sack of potatoes. After a second a plume of purplish smoke that reeked of decay spewed out from the dementors robe leaving nothing but a pile of cloth. It was at this point that Hiei remembered just why he was considered a badass in all three realms. Seeming to flicker out of the compartment, the only sound to be heard for the next minute was the bone chilling screech of nightmarish creatures fleeing for their lives. Some of which had their robes caught on fire. Hiei then reentered the compartment with a frown. "Tch, not even a challenge."

As Hiei sat back down everyone else in the compartment just stared for a second. Kurama in exasperbation, Yusuke in anger for taking all the fun, Ron and Hermione in awe and bewilderment, and the newly awakened yet dissheveled Professor Lupin in confusion. Ron summed it up pretty well. "What the bloody hell just happened?" Hermione almost instinctively slapped him on the shoulder and admonished him for his language. Guess she was still in shock. Lupin however was trying to answer just that yet was coming up completely short. Why did that kids hand glow blue? What happened to the dementor? Ok, obviosly it died, but how did that happen? How did that short kid move so fast he almost seemed to apparate? Hell, if this hadn't been a warded train and he had heard a pop he would have said he did. Even then it was hard to believe he hadn't.

Deciding that these questions were better left for another time, the oldest of the group (or so he thought) went to check on the two in the compartment that seemed like they needed it the most. While Kuwabara was quickly getting up and seemed to be extremely embarrassed (even more so with Yusuke pointing and laughing so loudly) Harry had yet to get up. His eyes were just starting to flutter open when Remus Lupin knelt down beside him. Quickly searching through his pockets he soon found what he was looking for. Taking out a large chunk of seemingly plain chocolate, Remus quickly handed it to Harry. "This should help you feel better. I'm going to take a look through the train. By the time I get back I want that to be gone. Understood? Good." And with that he quickly left the compartment to check on the train, hoping that the damage was at a minimum.

Scratching the side of his head, Yusuke asked what he thought was a very serious question. "Does anybody know why he was walking around with all that chocolate in his pocket?" The rest in the compartment decided to ignore him and focus on Harry, who seemed to be doing better but was obviously still shaken. After getting him set back up on his seat and comfortable Hermione decided that her curiosity could wait no longer (Honestly why wasn't this chick put into Ravenclaw?).

"How did you do that? I've never even heard of magic like that before! First you do a wandless and silent spell on your hand against a dementor, which everyone knows can only be held back by a Patronus, and then you disappear, only for all the dementors to run away. And whats more, some of them were on FIRE!" Finished with her rant, she started to huff and puff, but her eyes never left the new group of four, her chocolate brown orbs seeming to bore into their very souls looking for answers.

Kuwabara and Yusuke looked to eachother like the other had the answers, Hiei just ignored the situation completley while looking out the window. Kurama seeing this decides it would be best if he just answered all the questions. _Like usual. Sigh._ "I believe our teacher described it as Eastern Magic, where we first learn to use our magic internally, whereas you all learn to channel it through your focus which is your wand." Luckily for him, and the rest of the Japanese transfer students, Binns was a horrible history teacher. If he had been a better teacher they would have a much better understanding of eastern magic, and how instead of wands they used focusi like wands but were known as staves. Staves were like wands in shape however their size was much larger, and they were covered in runes. The size and runes allowed for staves to have much more power than your average wand, and they were better in that they were intent based rather than wands that you had to use incantations and certain precise movements. The incantations and movements could be used by a stave user however they weren't exactly needed.

But they didn't know this because their history teacher, who should have told them these kind of things, because not even Remus who had graduated as head boy knew these things, he instead taught them more useless facts. These facts had little to do with modern magical culture and only ever focused on goblin rebellions. This would have been all well in good during Binns time while he was alive, because the rebellions were still fresh and needed to be discussed, but that time had long since passed, yet he still taught it. Now, you may ask yourself, 'If Binns is such a horrible teacher, why doesn't Dumbledore fire him?' There are actually a couple of reasons. First, have you ever tried to fire a ghost that's been doing the same thing for centuries? They're more stubborn than a mule stuck in mud. Secondly, he doesn't really know better since he had the same education as everyone else, sadly through Binns. And thirdly, and most importantly, Binns was cheap. You don't have to pay for food, lodgins, or even a yearly salary for a ghost. They can't even take a sick day since ghost don't get sick. Strangely enouch they can still get petrified, but that's through an amazingly strong magical and usually deadly stare. Unfortunately for our little Hogwarts students, and one professor, they didn't know this so they were forced to take Kuramas words as fact.

Her curiosity sated for now, Hermione decided it was best to see how Harry was doing. This just so happened to remind Yusuke why he was laughing so hard earlier. Turning to face Kuwabara and wearing a grin that would have put the cheshire cat to shame, he continued where he left off earlier. Namely pointing and laughing his ass off. "Dude you totally passed out! That was freaking hilarious man." Kuwabara was turning some very interesting shades of red at this point. Deciding that kuwabara had gotten enough ridicule (even if he was laughing on the inside, a much more refined hidden behind your hand kind of laugh but still a laugh) Kurama put a quick stop to it.

"Yusuke, we all know that Kuwabara is the most spiritually aware out of all of us, and is somewhat, _sensitive, _when it comes to certain feelings. Even before he was aware of magic he could sense ghostly presences and the like." This got Hermiones, and oddly Rons attention.

"Wait, are you guys muggle-borns? You know, first generation magicals?" Ron wasn't exactly known for his tact, except of course when it came to chess.

Being the spokesperson of the group was starting to get tiring, but since he couldn't really trust anyone else to answer it without problems rising up, Kurama answered. "While Kuwabara and myself are both the first generations in our family to have magic, Hiei has a long family line of… magic, and Yusuke, though new to it, his family once had very powerful magics running through it. After all it's hard to be the son of a demon without having some kind of magic in you." He added that last part as an inside joke between him and Hiei, and by the slight turning up on the sides of his mouth it seemed like he caught it. It also just so happened to be a good way for him to use Yusukes revealed heritage without too much trouble. Oh yes, he could get this to work for him.

Hermione looked at Kurama in surprise. It was almost as if she couldn't believe that someone so knowledgable wasn't born in the wizarding world(Normally I would agree, seeing as how she's right, but come on, this is Hermione. Ms. Bossy Know It All. The person that knows more spells and incantations than Ron, who has a huge family that is completely mad up of wizards.) "You're really both muggle-born?" she asked.

"Oh yes. I've known about magic for much longer than Kuwabara though, and even longer than Yusuke. Yusuke learned about it through some circumstances that are very personal, which soon led to Kuwabara knowing because he was dragged into it. Being both very strong magically they were very lucky to find someone able to train them. In fact, I would say that out of everyone on this train, Yusuke is probably the most powerful." Kurama said that last part with a slight almost foxy grin at both Yusuke and Hiei. Yusuke because he probably didn't want everyone to know that, and Hiei because he knew Hiei hated being reminded of it. Unfortunately for him his smirk was noticed by more than just those two.

Hermione didn't know why her heart sped up when she saw his mouth do that, or why her cheecks suddenly felt like she could cook marshmellows on them, but she found herself really hoping that Kurama would go into Gryffindor House. She also hoped that he went into their year so that she could see that beautiful grin more often.

Hiei pretty much able to hear the thoughts that she was broadcasting thanks to his extra eye, couldn't help but smirk right back at Kurama who had no idea how big of a mistake he had just made. Sure he was able to avoid the fan-girls back home, but now he was something new and exotic here, and they had something else they could use to capture him. Magic. Oh yes, he would enjoy the coming show.

Before they could continue the conversation any further the train started to finally move again, noticably faster than before, and the door slid open to allow the old professor back in. "We should be reaching Hogwarts soon. All of you will be taking the carriages up to the castle, as will all the first years. The dementors were not meant to come aboard, and we would rather not risk anyone coming across one. This is for any of you that are still feeling some of the effects of the dementors." Here he passed out some bars of chocolate to everyone. "The chocolate should help counter act the negative feelings that dementors put off. If you'll excuse me I have to get back to patrolling the train." With that he quickly left to do just that. The rest of the trip was spent with them nibbling on the chocolate. No one noticed when Kurama gave Hiei the majority of his chocolate, or how fast Hiei's chocolate seemed to disappear.

It wasn't long before they were standing before the carriages staring at the strange creatures in front of them. They seemed like pegusi that had long since died and started to go through decomposition, yet refused to stay dead. In other words evil as fuck. Strangely enough almost no one else seemed able to see them. Hiei and Kurama quickly go into the carriages whith nary a backwards glance, both with the excuse of, "I've seen wierder." Silently agreeing and with a shrug of his shoulders Yusuke followed them up. With a shudder and trying to keep as far away from thim as possible Kuwabara quickly followed. Not knowing what they were talking about and seeing that their carriage was full, the Golden Trio got their own carriage, which they ended up sharing with a blonde haired girl that was a year younger than them, and also seemed to be staring at what had the four foreigners attention.

Soon they were upon the castle, which had a startling likeness of Maze Castle, the place where they had to fight the Four beasts. The group, in retrospect, was surprisingly weak to try to blackmail Koenma into letting them into the human realm. But that was where the likeness stopped. The very feel of the place was completely different. Whereas in Maze Castle it wasn't all that surprising to find zombies running around it, they weren't exactly something you would expect to see in this castle. That and there was the ward line. Each of them felt that loud and clear. For Kuwabara it was a slight tingling and a feeling of safety. It was somewhat different for the other three. For them it came as a shock, literally. There was a slight jolt, but then it seemed as if the Wards around the castle had accepted them, and from the feeling of warmth after, seemed to be welcoming them as well. Making a mental note to ask Koenma about it later, Yusuke took out his trusty comb and gelled his hair back in place. Kuramas hair miraculously seemed to stay in place. Hiei cared about as much as usual, though somehow his hair seemed to actually flatten out a litte. Weird.

After disembarking from the carriages and walking around the dead horse like things, they were quickly ushered up with the rest of the newcomers to a room that was right outside the great hall. After a quick intro to the house system, which Kurama was pretty sure was ignored by Hiei and quickly forgotten by Yusuke, the doors were opened and they were led inside. The four could tell just about every eye in the room was on them. They couldn't really expect much else. After all they were the four tallest 'first years.' Kuwabara stood out the most, Kurama was ogled by a lot of the girls (surprise surprise) and even some of the boys (SURPRISE!), and Hiei only really stood out because of his hair. Other than that he fit in pretty good.

That was when the hat in front of the room opened up along a rip and did the unexpected.

TBC

AN: These chapters take forever to write! Sorry if anyone was actually waiting on this thing but jeezum crow. I've only typed out at most 80,000 words, not including authors note and disclaimers of course, and there are stories on this website with over a million words on it?! Mad respect to those authors and the sheer brilliance that comes out of their keyboards. As always reviews are much appreciated. Thanks and have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

I have had a lot more people look at this thing than I thought would. Since this is the first story I've written I don't know how many reviews a chapter is usually supposed to get. My first chapter has gotten a whopping two, whilst my second chapter is trailing slightly behind with a zero. I don't know if this means my writing has gotten worse, or what.

Anyway, I had a lot of trouble getting this chapter started simply because I had no idea what I wanted the hat to do. I've been writing this story by the seat of my pants, I've never been the kind of person to plan things through. Even now I'm writing this sentences as they come to mind. Can you tell? So that's part of the excuse for me taking forever. The other part is my laziness. It's mostly the second one's fault. I'm hoping to get a few more reviews with this one but only time will tell, yea?

**Disclaime**r: Every time i write this I die a little inside. *Sigh* Anyway, I don't own either Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. I only wish I could. Keep your fingers crossed and I might just be distantly related to the person that does and I might find the ownership in an inheritance. One can dream right...

**Chapter 3**

**That was when the hat in front of the room opened up along a rip and did the unexpected**...

Instead of opening with its yearly start of the year song, it seemed to focus on the new transfer students who looked back just as interested. And then it spoke.

"Welcome back children of Makai," the voice was much deeper than expected, and held a smoother quality than it had before," it has been too long since your kind have walked these hallowed halls. Welcome, welcome! May you learn as much as you teach, and leave here more complete than you came!" Many curious gazes settled on the four 'children of Makai.' Kuwabara seemed somewhat offended at first, but then just shrugged it off as inconsequential. Kurama and Hiei were now even more interested in this new place that might not be as new as they thought. Yusuke took note of what was said but was too busy constantly scanning the halls to care. None of his friends could really blame him. Every time he had to go somewhere new his life was constantly on the line. Why would now be any different?

Dumbledore had a brief look of understanding that was soon overpowered by his twinkling eyes. If one were to look directly into his eyes, there was no guarantee they would be able to see again anytime soon.

McGonagall's mouth thinned and she glared daggers at the hat, probably because it had disrupted an age old tradition. That that tradition was created by the hat itself didn't seem to matter to the strict teacher. Severus seemed mildly interested, but nothing more. The real surprise was Hagrid. He stood up so fast that his massive chair flipped over and banged on the cold unforgiving floor. At first people thought he was angry, but in reality he seemed to be more excited than anything. Unfortunately for everyone else, an excited Hagrid usually meant something big and scary was around the corner. Bless his soul, Hagrid was so large that anything that he would deem cute or lovable was downright terrifying to others. Flitwick, the diminutive professor seemed to have caught onto that, and cast a wary look at the new foreign students.

McGonagall, who seemed to have finally gotten over her initial distaste, cleared her throat and began calling out the names. No One really paid attention to the tiny first years as they were sorted; they waited with bated breath to see where the four 'children of Makai' would go. Before too long, it was the first ones turn

"Jaganshi, Hiei." Probably wasn't the best one to start with. Kuwabara cast a few cautious glances at the shortest of them all, minus the hair of course. The corners of Kurama's mouth lifted just slightly. Yusuke could barely control himself as he let out a few muffled coughs. The coughs only coincidentally sounded like little bursts of laughter. Yeah, coincidence... Hiei just made his way up to the stool where the seemingly harmless hat sat waiting patiently.

At first McGonagall had trouble getting the hat on the child sized demon, but in the end decided it was best to just let it sit on his hair. The hat sat there, a good six inches above his head, which led to both Kuwabara and Yusuke to go into coughing fits and Kurama's mouth to sporadically twitch, which he quickly hid behind his hand. It was no wonder why really. There sat an extremely powerful demon, feared in Makai as well as Rekai. There sat a proud warrior that had seen and been a part of countless horrors, with an old ragged hat sitting on top of his hair. Other than the humorous sight nothing else was really off about the sorting. It took the average amount of time. The only other thing that was different was the brief look of pain on the hat before it said with confidence, "SLYTHERIN!" There was some polite clapping all around, but no one really knew what to make of it.

Not long after it was the next of the fours turn. "Kazuma, Kuwabara." He walked up to the stool with his back straight and his head held high. The hat fit on him a little better, but his hair, which much resembled the King of Rocks own hairdo, stuck out the front quite a bit. Nothing adverse happened with him and he was quickly sorted into, "HUFFLEPUFF." All of his friends had seen that coming from a mile away. It was hard to find a more loyal and chivalrous man than Kuwabara.

Next up was, "MInamino, Kurama." He gracefully glided up the hall, and sat swiftly and surely onto the stool. He politely thanked McGonagall when she set the hat carefully onto his head. Some could tell she was trying to be careful not to mess up his beautiful hair. His sorting took longer than both Kuwabara and Hiei. The hat seemed conflicted at some points, and even confused at others. Finally a look of resignation came upon his patchwork face. "RAVENCLAW," was yelled, but to the close observer it still didn't seem all that satisfied. Too bad he was heading towards a table full of observant people.

Finally it was down to the very last person. "Urameshi, Yusuke." He quickly strutted up to the hat, with his hands crammed into his pockets. Sitting down with a pronounced grumble, he allowed the hat to be lowered onto his greased back hair. It seemed to fit him the best. It wasn't long at all before the hat shouted out the name of his chosen house. "GRYFFINDOR." At this the table made of reds and golds erupted into cheers. Yusuke quickly made his way over and sat down next what he felt would be some interesting friends. They just so happened to be a pair of very likable redheaded twins.

TBC

**A/N: **If you enjoyed the story please review and tell me so. If you didn't like the story please review and tell me why. If you thought it was alright, please review and tell me what I could have done better. Oh, and in case I forgot, PLEASE REVIEW. That will be all. Thank you and have a nice day.


End file.
